After the War
by Tk Uzamaki
Summary: Moments after the end of the war Naruto has finally been made hokage and Sasuke was allowed back to the village with no problems. Then there was a a mist and then no one knows what happened next...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other characters in this story. If I did, I wouldn't have to fantasize about Naruto being together with other characters. Get it?

**Summary: **No one knows what happened at the end of the battle. All they do know is Naruto was made hokage and Sasuke was allowed back to the village with no problems. Then there was a a mist and then no one knows what happened

Some of the Couples: SaiNaru, SasuNaru, GaaraNeji , ShikaIno, GaiAnko, GaaraNeji, KakaIruka, KabiTen and maybe a few more.

**Warnings: **This is Yaoi and and Shojo Couples story if you don't like it oh well I'm not forcing you to read it your choicing to so get over it or don't read your choice not mine I'm just writing it. Also I may mix the relationship partners up down the line.

**A/N:** At this point in time the rating is about Unknown to me because I have no clear idea where I am going to take this story but if you stick with it I will try to do my best and sooner or later will have a better idea and will inform when I have a set mind ^.^

**E/I: **I do have a scatter brain so please keep on reminding me to update at least once a week if you like this story thru PM's Thanks!

**The War's Over**

The battle was over they had defeat the 10 tails and had won the war. Madara Uchiha, Obito

Uchiha, and Kabato Yakushi had disappeared at the end of the battle hopefully never to be seen again.

There where cheers and yells erupting all over the Ninja land. People where hugging and kissing crying

and laughing. The people happy and then it happen the People of the the lands where all chanting their

names NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! But

over all of the voice Naruto only heard one Sasuke's.

Sasuke walked towards Naruto as Naruto walked towards Sasuke each final understanding the other

completely . Each sharing a true smile at the thought of what had happened and how the war had

ended. The reached each other and it was said the wore a dazzling smile on both of there faces one in

which the world had never seen before. The looked into each others eyes and it was like the world had

stop moving everything was right and as long as the where together they would always win. It was

clear they where in love. Then they pop back into the real world and looked around and brab each

others hand and reached it up to the sky together. The Shout and Hoorays Where so Great That there

was no doubt that everyone in the universe heard them chat as the to look into the sky and thought of

their future and how it would be from now on.

Just then as they began to look at the people around them the notice the two of the three remaining

elders of the leaf village walking towards them. One moment they're was cheering the next there was no sound at all

Naruto Uzumaki We believe you have showed great Strength Courage and Wisdom as young as you are you have shown

great skill for a ninja of your age and even more impressive you have learned to control the nine tail inside of you. Because

of these reasons and the wishes of the the late Third, Fourth, and Fifth hokage we the elders of the village Homura

Mitokado and Koharu Utatane have decide that you Naruto Uzumaki son of Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and,

Kushina U_zumaki the second host to the_ Jinchūriki in the Leaf Village will be know now as Naruto Uzumaki the

Unexpected Ninja, Seventh Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf. Cheers irrupted from everywhere through out the

world as news quickly travelled through out the lands.

Naruto cleared his throat, and began to speak as everyone and thing around became quite : "Now I have a

few things to do a announce to each and everyone of you first , Sasuke Uchiha because of you action against the Leaf

Village and all five great nations, I have no choice but to put you to death. Sakura began to cry and many people began to

boo and Sasuke shout which stunned everyone I am willing to accepted the con... but instead because of

your action in the assists in today events during the war and for the events of killing two other Red Book Marks in the

past I am granting you a clearance of the 5th degree and I have decide to strip you of your status as criminal under the

understand that you will never again act against any village unless assigned a mission from the villages hidden in the leafs

unless to other wise and are on a two year training probation before you are allowed to leave the village you will also be on

close watch to prove yourself to the village that you will never again side with criminals and will have no criminal active do

you accept these terms because if you don't I will have no choice but to sentence you to death."

Sasuke was stun by what Naruto had just said but quickly realized what he meant and kneeling

down on one knee with his head bowed "Yes Lord Hokage" Sasuke answered. Second these ninja have

time and time again help me stop great wars and problems for villages so as I say your name please

step forward Sakura Haruno, Sai, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga,

Kiba Inuzaka, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, I will be Promoting all of you without

taking the exam Jounin from this day forward. "Also Sakura Haruno will be from hear on out known as

the Head Director of The Medical Corp. Ino Yamanaka will be know From this day forward as Deputy

Director of the Medical Corp. While both remain ninja's of the leaf village and will also be able to go

on mission as required." "Yes Lord Hokage" the each one of them he spoke to answered. "As for the

elders of the Village they will be known from this day forward as retired, and Shikamaru Nara and

Kakashi Hatake and Shizune will be know as the adviser of the village Hidden in the Leaf from this day forth."

"Now to each Nation, I understand that today is a great day for all people, but today is also a day of

sadness for many have lost there life's to defend the people of their lands and the ones they love. So

from this day forth we will call this day (the day of change). We will think of the dead and honour

them as hero's, remember also celebrated this day because today will is the end of this war now please find

the injury heal them, collect the dead and lie them by village.

This is the duty of all people for what has happen here. Let us always remember so that way in the

future this will never reoccur to the future generation of the village what has happen today will not happen

tomorrow we sent the seed of the future today for the future generations of this world, rebuild are lands and remember

that in great times of need are bonds will always remind true and strong as long as I am hokage there will be a

future! "Yes Lord Hokage" the great nation peoples replied.

Then they went about gathering the survivors and healing them as fast as they could, then the

healed would join the people and begin doing the same together they dead in one group so that way

each name would be listed the four hokage's survived thanks to lady Tsudanes sacrifice for the people of

the great nations she saved all four of the other hokage's and thanks to Sakura's medical skill she was

able to save many of their ally's including Neji Hyuga. Then all of a sudden a mist erupted from the

ground and rained from the sky there was no way to avoid it their was almost way to escape and then

one by one they began to hit the ground where they stood while others ran to the caves near by to

escaped but only some made it and thus after three full days and three full night the mist left and thus the people

awoke...


End file.
